Enchantments
This article is about enchantments found in the Hexxit mod pack, for the mod related to enchantments, visit Enchanting Plus. Enchanting is a part of vanilla Minecraft. Some mods in the Hexxit mod pack add additional enchantments. Armor Protection Take less damage from anything. Cannot be used with fire protection, blast protection, or projectile protection, except through randomly enchanted armor found off of better dungeons boss mobs. Fire Protection Take less damage from fire. not to be confused with the "fire resistance" buff, which gives you full immunity. Cannot be used with protection, blast protection, or projectile protection, except through randomly enchanted armor found off of better dungeons boss mobs. Blast Protection Take less damage from explosions. Cannot be used with protection, fire protection, or projectile protection, except through randomly enchanted armor found off of better dungeons boss mobs. Projectile Protection Take less damage from projectiles, such as arrows, fireball, etc. Cannot be used with protection, fire protection, or blast protection, except through randomly enchanted armor found off of better dungeons boss mobs. Thorns When attacked with physical damage, the attacker takes some damage back. Unbreaking Gives a chance to not take any durability damage. Cold Touch Freezes still and flowing water, allowing the player to walk on water. Note that it only works on Frezarite Armor. Fiery Aura Causes any mob that deals physical damage to you (like a zombie) to be set on fire. Exude Causes the withering effect to cause damage to the player at a slower rate. Vitality 4 Ranks: 5%/10%/15%/20% chance to apply damage to hunger bar instead of life. Reading Can be put on Helmets. Allows you to "read" various Bibliocraft storage blocks. See Reading Glasses or Tinted Glasses for a better understanding. Weapons Soul Stealer Not to be confused with SoulSteal, Soul Stealer is used with Soul Shards. 5 Ranks: 2/3/5/7/9 souls put into the soul shard instead of 1. SoulSteal Not to be confused with Soul Stealer. With SoulSteal , when a mob dies it releases its soul to be used with the Essence Vessel from Harken Scythe mod. 3 Ranks: 33% / 66% / 100% chance upon death to release a soul Bloodletting *3 Ranks: 10% / 20% / 30% chance for an entity to leave blood on the ground to be used with the Essence Vessel from Harken Scythe mod. Focus Can be applied to swords. Makes augment abilities charge faster. (ex. glaive and scythe abilities) *Rank''' '1: 1.5x faster *Rank 2 : 2x faster Afterlife ''For the full article, see Afterlife (Enchantment). 3 Ranks: 10% /20% / 30% chance the target will drop a mob egg of it's type when killed. This does not work on all mob types in the game, even though some new entities show spawn eggs in the not enough items menu. Decapitate Applicable to axes through the enchantment table, and all other weapons via an enchanted book and anvil *3 Ranks:penis *33% /66% /100% chance on killing of a mob for it to drop its head. Blight Applicable only to bows. Wither the target for several seconds depend on rank. *3 Ranks: 5/10/15 second wither debuff on target. Asgard Shields Sanguinary When a shield deals damage to a target via thorns enchantment, it will heal the holder depends on rank. *3 Ranks: / / health healed. Cannot be directly enchanted to shields, can only be enchanted through an enchanted book and an anvil. Ward When blocking with an Asgard shield, the player has a chance to gain an extra shield charge. *3 Ranks: 10% /20% / 30% chance on a successful block to regain an extra shield charge Other Soul Attuned When an Amulet or Talisman from Harken Scythe is soul attuned the cost of souls is doubled while the cost of blood is removed for each use. Blood Attuned When an Amulet or Talisman from Harken Scythe is blood attuned the cost of blood is doubled while the cost of souls is removed for each use. Soul Tether If you die, any items enchanted with soul tether will return to your inventory when you respawn. Magnetization For the full article, see Magnetization (Enchantment). Causes Items to gravitate towards you, much like experience does. Category:Enchantments